httpmonster_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Skellington
Skellington is a student who has been included in all Monster School episodes. He is a Skeleton who loves cooking and cannot shoot an arrow without hitting the wrong mob, mainly Spider. Description A gifted chef and a good friend. His life is a little ironic, since he is very good at cooking, but he doen't have to eat, and he's useless at handling a bow, what he is meant for. -Skellington's description from Meet the Students! Role in the Series Skellington is a student at the School. In Monster School - Crafting, his head was caught from Spider's fishing rod. He later creates an Eye of Ender with an Ender Pearl from an unconscious Endie and Blaze Powder that he had. The Eye then flies away, however. He got an E. In Monster School - Cooking, he first prepared roasted chicken (and giving the chicken's head to Ghist). Then, he got a watermelon and cutted it into pieces and added it to the chicken. He later added Nether Wart on top of the chicken for unknown reasons. He got an A. In Monster School - Stealing, Skellington tried to get in the house by shooting an arrow with Spider's silk in it (it's meant to act like a ladder). After that failed, he rode on Spider to the top of the house. They try to break in by breaking the blocks but they realized they couldn't do that. Later, he got blown up along with Spider by Ghist when she went to the top of the house with Zombieswine on top of her and the bully stomped on her, making her shoot a Fire Charge at the Skeleton and Spider. They both got a F. In Meet the Students, he is seen baking a cake. He then tries to shoot a bow but he puts the arrow the wrong way. The video describes his irony life as a good chef but a bad archer. In Monster School - Hiding, he went along with Mucus and Spider to a cave where they saw a human. Right when the human saw Mucus and Skellington, Spider covered the human's eyes but the human saw him afterwards. Skellington tried to shoot an arrow at the human but he misses. Spider then puts the misfired arrow at the human. Skellington got a F. In Monster School - Brewing, he was the first student to make a potion. He made a health potion with his materials. When he drank it, he got poisoned since health potions poison undead mobs, much to Hildegarde's dismay. Skellington got an E. In Monster School - Combat, he tried to use a sword to fight the human but Herobrine made him use a bow, much to his dismay. After some failed attempts to use to bow, Skellington later feeds him a poisoned pumpkin pie, annoying Herobrine since he didn't knew it was poisoned. He then shows the human the poison which made the human collapse. Skellington got an E. In Meet the New Students, he was eating with the students in the lunch room. He was doing a trick with a potato and added it to his plate. He added some ketchup and started eating a potato, despite it falling through him. He was later taking to Witton when the new students arrived. In Monster School - Mining, he was with the 2nd group that mined. He noticed that Ghist couldn't mine an ore so Skellington decided to go on top of Ghist and mine the ore. He invited Cavell to join but the Cave Spider refused. Skellington got a D. In Monster School - Acrobatics, he raced with Witton in the running section. They both lost their legs when they stumbled on the first jump. In the jumping part, he was trying to think a way to get across the pillars until Zombieswine pushed him to his doom. In the climbing section, he reassembled himself into a hodgepodge of himself so his head can get across the wall. He got a D. In Monster School - Trick or Trick!, he trick or treated at a Witch's house. He asked the witch to put candy in his head, which is his basket. The Witch easily putted candy into the head, with Skellington thanking the Witch. His costume was a Grim Reaper. In Monster School - Merry Christmas!, he got a present from Endie. His present was a book titled, "Cooking for Undeads". In Monster School - Combat #2, his first opponent to fight was Cavell. He simply took Cavell and put him on a table. He then chopped up the spider into pieces. His next opponent was Silvester. The silverfish crawled up Skellington's back, which forced him to commit suicide in an attempt to kill Silvester. However, the silverfish survived. Skellington got a D. In Monster School - Scaring, he cooked the human in his sleep. He started screaming when he realized what was going on while Skellington just left him. He got a C. Episodes where Creep doesn't appear # Brave # Stealing # Egg Hatching Challenge Personality Skellington is a happy and friendly mob as the episodes show him like that. He has a skill of a cooking despite he doesn't have to eat and he has a poor skill of archery, thus making him have an irony life. His friendliness may have lead him to his relationship with Spider. He likes to embarrass Herobrine. Relationships Spider: Spider is Skellington's best friend. Their first moments was in the first episode, Monster School - Crafting. The first one was Spider reeling a fishing rod at Skellington's head, getting it caught, though Spider tried to regret it. Later, Skellington asked Spider to get a Ender Pearl from Endie which Spider did. In Monster School - Stealing, they tried a plan to get into the house. After that failed, they both went to the top of it with Spider's help. They both got killed during an incident with Ghist and Zombieswine. In Monster School - Hiding, they both went together to a cave and defeated a human (Mostly Spider, though). Trivia *His first 4 letters are the first 4 letters of skeleton, the type of mob he is. Also, his name is a take on Jack Skellington, a character from the movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, one of Willcraft's favorite films. *His skill of cooking and (most notably) his poor skill of archery makes him the opposite of Click-Click, a character from another Willcraft Animations series, Endventures, whereas Click-Clack is amazing at archery and doesn't eat that much. Category:Students